


Costume Party

by pony_express



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: She had a trick, and he was in for a treat.





	

Becky looked gorgeous, as always, and when Finn told her that she smiled and said, “You don’t! Take that off. . .”

He realises now he’s on his back, her atop of him, grin wide and gazed fixed, that it was a trick, and boy, was he in for a real treat.


End file.
